Apologies Are Dangerous
| season = 3 | number = 4 | image = Chicago-Fire-304-1.jpg | airdate = October 14, 2014 | writer = Michael Brandt & Ryan Rege Harris | director = October 21, 2014 | guest = | runtime = 41 min | pc = | previous = | next = }} Apologies Are Dangerous is the fourth episode of the third season and the 50th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary Dawson tries to strike a balance with Casey during her first day as a candidate. Meanwhile, Mills ponders an uncertain future; Severide faces his demons; and a city inspector visits Molly's. Plot After a late night of serious drinking, Severide stumbles to the nearest CTA station on his way home, but gunshots and screams interrupt the ride. He locates the shooter - and a wounded train conductor - in the front car and finds himself staring down the barrel of a gun. When the kid refuses to back down, Severide takes him by force, knocking the kid out and tossing his weapon. He rushes the conductor to a nearby station and improvises a temporary dressing on her wound, then sets off a fire alarm to alert police. Before the alarm sounds, the shooter tracks him down, now backed by his angry partner. With a gun to his head once again, Severide braces for the worst - saved only by the timely arrival of Burgess and Roman from Chicago P.D. Back at 51, Severide stays mum about his crazy night - until Boden calls him into his office. The chief, none too pleased with all of Severide's recent post-shift antics, threatens his lieutenant to shape up or risk losing his position. Being a firefighter isn't just about doing the job - it's more than that. Casey seeks out his friend, too and reiterates that the firehouse needs him, but the only solace Severide receives comes in the form of the injured conductor. After her release from Chicago Med, she shows up at 51 and thanks him for saving her life. When Severide credits Shay with teaching him the right skills, the conductor takes his hand and confidently states that Shay is here. She can feel her presence. Another presence receives due recognition at the station when an inspector gives his full attention to the Molly's II food truck... and finds it faulty in a litany of new regulations, racking up a cost of about 30 grand. Boden delivers more bad news to Herrmann - his lieutenant position at another firehouse fell through. It's not until later that Herrmann discovers a connection between the tough inspector and his lost bid for lieutenant - Chief Hale, the inspector's boss, has a vendetta against him. When the chief refuses to meet at the office, Herrmann blindsides him at his house, where he learns exactly why Hale holds a grudge - he owns a garage full of Energy Water, a failed product from Herrmann's past. Meanwhile, it's Dawson's first day as candidate, and she somehow manages to steer clear of the usual string of pranks, much to the chagrin of Herrmann, Cruz, Mouch and Otis. More importantly, she struggles to find the right tool during an intense rescue and the guilt forces an awkward apology to Casey. She redeems herself during her first real fire where she locates a water source after vandalism renders the closest hydrants inoperable, and her quick thinking results in the rescue of 15 trapped kids, all involved in a sweatshop situation. The station celebrates afterwards... and she finally falls victim to a confetti prank in the fire truck. In a less festive mood is Sylvie Brett. Not only does she dwell on the one casualty from the fire, but she can't seem to shake the arrival of her ex-fiance Harrison. Despite the fact that he called off the wedding, not Brett, he now assures her he wants her back. The intensity of her EMT work in Chicago makes her wonder if returning to Indiana is the right thing. When Mills, her new partner, issues a warning about maintaining focus, Brett knocks on Harrison's hotel door in tears. Is she ready to reclaim her old life? Category:Episode Category:Season 3